mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig/Gallery
A group of Mixels set out on a quest for the mythical Mixamajig, not knowing that it is part of King Nixel's evil plot. Episode Act I Scolding of Major Nixel Mixels_land-land-sun.PNG King nixels.png King of the Nixlez.PNG Oie 25204725JHE4On5n.png Be like Nixel- Volectro the mixel.PNG Oie 25204819pGVgdAAQ.png Mixels 800x509.jpg kings.png Angry king nix nax.PNG QfM 1 Major Nixel.png QfM 2 To King Nixel.png QfM 3 Angry King Nixel.png QfM 4 Major Nixel Failed.png QfM 5 King Nixel to Major Nixel.png QfM_6_King_To_Major_Nixel_2.png QfM 7 While talking.png QfM 8 Poink.png QfM 9 Major with Moustache.png QfM 10 Looking around.png QfM 11 Gimme that!.png QfM 12 With the moustache.png QfM 13 Tentro and Gobba.png QfM 14 Mixed Gobbro.png QfM 15 Face vs. Fist.png QfM 16 Evil Plan.png QfM 17 Egg Rock.png QfM 18 Egg Rock (2).png QfM 19 About the plan.png QfM 20 Dialogue.png QfM 21 Don't Fail.png Meet the Frosticon Cousins QfM 22 Frosticons.png QfM 23 Frosticons (2).png QfM 24 Frosticons (3).png QfM 25 Snoof stares.png QfM 26 Top of the hill.png QfM 27 Arctic Circle.png QfM 28 Special One.png Snoof wants to be someone special.png QfM 29 Get Down Here.png Finding the Chosen One QfM 30 Back to Nixel Land.png QfM 31 Map.png QfM 32 Berp.png QfM 33 Nah.png QfM 34 Volectro shower.png QfM 35 Volectro-ed.png QfM 36 Snoof to Maximum Mixel.png QfM 37 Gotcha.png QfM 38 Plz Maximum Mixel.png QfM 39 Background Nixel.png QfM 40 Approaching.png QfM 41 KN thinking.png QfM 42 Keep the moustache.png QfM 43 To the Egg Rock.png QfM 44 Nixel run.png QfM 45 Entering.png QfM 46 Egg Rock closed.png QfM 47 Hihihihi.png QfM 48 Slingshot.png QfM 49 Slingshot (2).png QfM 50 Egg Rock shot.png QfM 51 Chelyabinsk Meteor.png A Sign QfM 52 Still wishing.png QfM 53 Still Wishing (2).png QfM 54 Flying Egg Rock.png QfM 55 Hand meteor.png QfM 56 A sign!.png QfM 57 Come on guys!.png QfM 58 Hit them.png QfM 59 Bowling.png QfM 60 Wait Snoof.png QfM 61 Catch Up.png QfM 62 Tunguska.png QfM 63 Snoof follows.png QfM 64 Glorp Corp Houses.png QfM 65 Meteor over Glorp Corp.png QfM 66 Paper Mixel.png QfM 67 Outside.png QfM 68 Saw the meteor.png QfM 69 Talking.png QfM 70 Talking (2).png QfM 71 Talking (3).png QfM 72 Glorp Bowl.png QfM 73 Fell down.png QfM 74 Run!.png QfM 75 Slusho catch up!.png QfM 76 Closer look to egg rock.png QfM 77 Worried Nixels.png QfM 78 Oval Planet.png QfM 79 Muncho Land.png QfM 80 KN Muncho Land.png QfM 81 Muncho Land KN.png QfM 82 Muncho Party.png QfM 83 Muncho Party (2).png QfM 84 Muncho Party (3).png QfM 85 Muncho Party (4).png QfM 86 Muncho Party (5).png QfM 87 Turns out Berp is waiter.png QfM 88 And a future friend with VW and Snax.png QfM 89 Original Munchos.png QfM 90 Gotcha.png QfM 91 Eats.png QfM 92 Eats (2).png QfM 93 Eats (3).png QfM 94 Eats (4).png QfM 95 Look a meteor.png QfM 96 Super-bolide.png QfM 97 Wow meteor.png QfM 98 Stomach Waka and Berp.png QfM 99 Berp food.png QfM 100 Food Plains.png QfM 101 Meteorite explosion.png QfM 102 Mushroom cloud.png QfM 103 Fire Line.png QfM 104 Muncho Look.png QfM 104 Muncho Look.png QfM 105 Crater.png QfM 106 Muncho Look (2).png QfM 107 Muncho Look (3).png QfM 108 Muncho Snoof.png QfM 109 Muncho Krog.png QfM 110 Muncho Chilbo.png QfM 111 That was Rude!.png QfM 112 Glorp Muncho.png Frosticons looking at the hole..png -Now the Glorp Corp join..png Group for the Egg-Rock.png Egg_Rock_(1080p).png 4335345.jpg This is my sign, guys!.png Looking at the hole.png So, What! You Think It Belongs To You.png 32323232.jpg WHO ARE YOU- VW.png 4238427492.jpg (Being Gentle).png 2435453.jpg We Are The Glorp-a Corp!.png (Gurggle says that he is Glorp Corp as well.).png 435345345.jpg You Happen to Be in Muncho Land..png Munchos Angry. Snax's right eye is purple instead of white..png Vaka's mouth closed fully..png The egg-rock is for me..png You think you own it.png Glaring at Gurggle.png Hey Look!.png 132342.jpg Is Doing Something..png 9987654e.jpg A moment before the light appears from the ground..png 6374627.jpg Pandorica-opens.gif Shadow Oracle unleashed.png QfM 117 Tricky.png QfM_118_Larger_face.png QfM 119 Maximum talk.png QfM 120 Sorry Snoof.png QfM 121 NP Krog.png QfM 122 Brothers.png QfM 123 Quest.png] QfM 124 Quest (2).png QfM 125 Stupid Snoof.png QfM 126 Angry Krog.png QfM 127 Orbit Stars Snoof.png QfM 128 To the other lands.png QfM 129 Frosticons Maximum.png QfM 130 Eating Munchos.png QfM 131 GC Maximum.png QfM 132 Which one.png QfM 133 I'm the leader so....png Maybe Vaka could be the chosen one.png QfM 134 A Juggling Act.png QfM 135 Juggling Act (2).png QfM 136 Juggling Act (3).png QfM 137 Glorp Corp Chosen.png QfM 138 Glorp Corp Chosen (2).png QfM 139 Glorp Corp Chosen (3).png QfM 140 Glorp Corp Chosen (4).png QfM 141 Glorp Corp Chosen (5).png QfM 142 Frosticons Chosen.png QfM 143 Chilbo's laughter.png QfM 144 Crossed Fingers.png QfM 145 Plz me.png Snoof receives the key.png QfM 146 YAY!.png QfM 147 WHY HIM.png QfM 148 Yeah! Why.png The Shadow Oracle.png Snoof is the chosen one.png QfM_149_Tricky_(2).png QfM_150_Bye_bye!.png QfM_151_Dissappeared.png Mondo Mixes QfM 152 Listen to Waka.png QfM 153 Waka's idea.png QfM 154 Waka's idea (2).png QfM 155 Waka's idea (3).png QfM 156 A secret.png QfM 157 Won't tell to anyone about the power.png QfM 158 Right!.png QfM 159 Ok!.png QfM 160 Snoof is gone!.png QfM 161 You are mine!.png QfM 162 Only mine.png QfM 163 Opening with Keys!.png QfM 164 Snoof! Wait1.png QfM 165 Brother betrayer!.png QfM 166 Eye cry.png QfM 167 The waterfall.png QfM 168 You Bobsledge fool!.png QfM 169 No way to catch him!.png QfM 170 He is so fast!.png QfM 171 There is a way!.png QfM 172 Lets mix!.png Grabbing the cubit.png All tribe mix.png QfM 173 Mixing!.png QfM 174 MonDoMix!.png QfM 175 Splitted Mixes.png QfM 176 Hi-Mix!.png QfM 177 Ready Set! Go.png Race in Muncho Land 1.png Race in Muncho Land 2.png QfM 178 Where ya goin'brah.png QfM 179 Cuddly.png Race in Muncho Land 3.png Snoof crushed.png Dribbal Vaka-Waka Chilbo mix gets_key.png Key is stolen.png QfM 180 We have pictures with the cannon ball so cut to here!.png QfM 181 Its mine now!.png QfM 182 Passing the scene from the goo shooter to here.png Krog Slusho Burp mix gets slimed.png SPLASH OF SLIME.png Now who's the chosen one?.png Frosticon Gurggle Snax mix takes key.png Key falls.png QfM 183 Passing from the scene where Cannon attacks the goo shooter mix.png QfM 184 Got the key.png QfM 185 He is coming!.png QfM 186 NOO!.png QfM 187 Ice road!.png QfM 188 Will crash!.png QfM 189 Crashed..png QfM 190 MINE! AGAIN!.png QfM 191 WAA!.png QfM 192 Now its mine!.png QfM 193 What a hole..png QfM 194 That was not a hole..png QfM 195 Back to the Nixel Leader, Major and Nixels.png QfM 196 Looking to the screen.png QfM 197 It works.png QfM 198 Spit goo.png QfM 199 Rolling.png QfM 200 Uncontroled..png QfM 201 Will fall now!.png QfM 202 AAARGHH!.png QfM 203 On the rock!.png QfM 204 Out of the mouth.png QfM 205 The Key!.png QfM 206 What happened.png QfM 207 Hit the head.png QfM 208 Together again.png QfM 209 HEHE!.png QfM 210 No!.png QfM 211 Gimme that back..png QfM 212 About to roll..png QfM 213 A wall..png QfM 214 Ready to catch.png QfM 215 Ready to roll.png QfM 216 Cornered.png Snoof avoids them.png QfM 217 Crashed Mixes.png QfM 218 They split.png QfM 219 Snoof fell near them.png QfM 220 Again what happened.png QfM 221 You wont run.png QfM 222 Wait no dont.png QfM 223 Timeout!.png QfM 224 Im the chosen one.png QfM 225 You will listen to me.png QfM 226 I guess.png QfM 227 We will work together.png QfM 228 You are right Krog.png QfM 229 Together.png QfM 230 Look over there!.png QfM 231 I see a town..png QfM 232 The key says to go there.png QfM 233 Follow me.png QfM 234 Going there.png Act II Just a Pitstop QfM 235 At the Klinkers Land.png Wgq.PNG Efqw.PNG Feqaw.PNG 3efq.PNG 31gf.PNG 6.PNG 213.PNG Qr3.PNG Toot Toot!.PNG Yeah!!.PNG Jinky1.png Jinky_Bells.png Jinky_Bells2.png Jinky_Bells3.png Jinky4.png Jinky_gong.png Total_Racket.png NOOO gox.png Seriously,_Jinky.png So_Yesteryear.png Klinkerton_View.png Gox with his finger.png WHAT'S_THIS.png Woah.png Intriguing.png Looking_on.png Looking_on2.png Goxstache.png Let_us_meet_them.png Meet_them2.png Right_away_sir.png Enter Klinkerton.png Enter Klinkerton2.png Enter Klinkerton3.png Jinkys Tour.png May I introduce...png Gox, Leader of Klinkerton.png Gox, Leader of Klinkerton2.png Gox, Leader of Klinkerton3.png Scuttlebug.png State your business.png No business.png No business at all.png Tell me about that key.png Spilling the secret.png Shut up Snoof.png Share your secret.png Time to go.png Just a pit stop.png Juuuust a pit stop.png Introducing Kamzo.png Secret Plan1.png Secret Plan2.png Secret Plan3.png Something to show you.png Thinking it over.png Symbol1.png Symbol2.png Symbol3.png Symbol4.png Symbol5.png Symbol6.png About the symbol...png HypnoGox.png HypnoGox2.png Drowsy Mixels.png Drowsy Mixels2.png Drowsy Mixels3.png HypnoGox3.png HypnoGox4.png HypnoSnoof.png HypnoSnoof2.png HypnoSnoof3.png HypnoSnoof4.png Tug of Key.png Tug of Key2.png I've got it.png Keydar.png Keydar2.png To Lixer Land Klinker Thieves.png Off the Klinkers Go.png Off the Klinkers Go2.png Off the Klinkers Go3.png Off the Klinkers Go4.png Klinkmix.png Klinkcart.png Klinkcart2.png Klinkcart3.png Klinkerton_Symbol.png Soundly_Sleeping_Mixels.png Soundly_Sleeping_Mixels2.png Soundly_Sleeping_Mixels3.png Snoof_has_risen1.png Snoof_has_risen2.png Snoof_has_risen3.png OH_MY_GOD.png Mixelvator.png Klinker_Extra.png The_Quest_Resumes.png PAUSE.png They_took_my_key.png Snoof's_Big_Blue_Idea.png DribbalCubit1.png DribbalCubit2.png DribbalCubit3.png MixingFunTime.png Mixel_Express.png Back_to_the_Klinkers1.png Back_to_the_Klinkers2.png Back_to_the_Klinkers3.png Splash1.png Splash2.png Klinker_Parts.png Klinker_Parts2.png Move_on.png Move_on2.png Move_on3.png QFM_Rainforest.png Mixel_Express_on_the_Move.png Being_Hunted.png Being_Hunted2.png Being_Hunted3.png Being Hunted4.png Being Hunted5.png Being Hunted6.png Being_Hunted7.png Jinky_Spots_Something.png Jinky_Spots_Something2.png Tungster_the_Predator.png Tungster_the_Predator2.png That_tongue_tho.png Taking_a_Licking.png Freakin_Disgusting.png Time_to_Klink.png Klinker_Murp1.png Klinker_Murp2.png Turg_Attack.png Turg_Attack_2.png Back_with_the_crew.png Back_with_the_crew2.png Back_with_the_crew3.png Turg_Attack3.png Turg_Attack4.png Turg_Attack5.png Turg_Error.png Turg_Attack6.png We_must_help_them.png We_must_help_them2.png We_must_help_them3.png Krushog.png Krushog2.png Krushog3.png IceGoop.png Icegoop2.png Krushog4.png Krushog5.png End_of_Krushog.png Goxpologize.png Goxpologize2.png Goxpologize3.png Jinkpologize.png Kampologize.png Kampologize2.png Where's_dat_KEY.png Where's_dat_KEY2.png Gurggle_spots_the_Key.png KeySpugg.png KeySpugg2.png Lots_of_Mixels.png Spuggchuck.png Spuggchuck2.png Spugg_and_the_Lixers.png Krog_to_the_Rescue.png Spugg_wants_to_play.png Spugg_wants_to_play2.png Spuggfetch.png THE_AUDIENCE_GASPS.png Snoof_freaks_out.png Snoof_freaks_out2.png Snoof_freaks_out3.png Snoof_freaks_out4.png Don't_give_a_Krog.png Don't_give_a_Krog2.png Don't_give_a_Krog3.png HAPPY_KROG.png Puppy_and_Krog.png The Long Lost Mixamajig Group_+_Lixers.jpg Ahm_willing.jpg To_share.jpg Waka's_fumed.jpg Snoof_may_be_deluded.jpg Gurggle_1.jpg Gurggle_2.jpg Group_+_Lixers_2.jpg Group_+_Lixers_3.jpg Group_+_Lixers_4.jpg Der_et_ze_threshold.jpg Nixellent.jpg Walking_to_threshold.jpg Walking_to_threshold_2.jpg Spugg's_excited.jpg What_the_Snoof.jpg Other_Mixels_gather.jpg Other_Mixels_gather_2.jpg Who the heck is the chosen one now??.png WHO_THE_HELL_ARE_YOU_GUYS.jpg Globert is the chosen one.png Globert_is_sure_of_himself.jpg I_am_the_chozzzzzen_one.jpg The_other_chosen_one.jpg Every Mixel for himself.png Charge_into_the_threshold.jpg Searching_for_Mixamajig.jpg Searching_for_Mixamajig_2.jpg Searching_for_Mixamajig_3.jpg Searching_for_Mixamajig_4.jpg Where_are_we.jpg Mixamajig_keyhole.jpg There_it_is.jpg Using_the_key.jpg Using the key 2.jpg Oie_2817659N9v012Ht.png Mixel_Bag.jpg King Nixel vs. the Ultra-Miximum Max All Maxes In One Episode.png Oie_29171328j3BdYyNI.png Oie_29171416n5ISULPW.png The Weldos and Mixopolis What_the_hell_is_going_on.jpg POTHOLE_COVER.jpg Open_pothole.jpg Cover_flung.jpg I_am_a_robot.jpg Swag_walk.jpg Beep_beep_beep.jpg GET_OUT.jpg Kramm_1.jpg Kramm_2.jpg Kramm_3.jpg Kramm_4.jpg ET_WUS_AWL_UH_HOEKS.jpg Kramm_5.jpg Kramm_6.jpg Kramm_7.jpg Kramm_8.jpg WHAT_THE_F--K_IS_MIXOPOLIS.jpg Why_u_starin_at_white.jpg Wuzzo_debut.jpg Construction_completed.jpg Mixopolis.PNG Concept Art by Miranda Dressler Mirandadresslerconcept1.png Mirandadresslerconcept2.png Mirandadresslerconcept16.jpg Mirandadresslerconcept15.jpg Mirandadresslerconcept14.jpg Mirandadresslerconcept11.jpg Videos Promotions Mixels Quest for the Mixamajig - TV Commercial HD|30-second commercial Mixels "A Quest For The Lost Mixamajig" Short commercial|15-second commercial Mixels - Quest for Mixmajig UK ad|30-second UK commercial Mixels Teaser Cartoon Network|Promotional UK YouTube video Clips Mixels_Quest_for_the_Mixamajig_-_Opening_Theme|Intro Mixels_Quest_for_the_Mixamajig_-_Ending_Theme|Credits Mixels_-_A_Quest_for_the_Lost_Mixamajig_-_Clip|Facebook clip Mixels Quest for the Mixamajig - King Nixel Preview|LEGO Club clip Mixels_Ice_Slide_Cartoon_Network|UK preview 1 Mixels What Is It? Cartoon Network|UK preview 2 Bumpers CN_4.0_NEXT_ALL_NEW_Mixels_Special_Event|"Next" bumper Mixels_Quest_for_the_Mixamajig_-_Stay_Tuned!|"Stay Tuned!" bumper Other Club Mag Sept-Oct 15 2.jpg|An ad in the September-October 2015 LEGO Club Magazine DUUUUUUUUUUDES.jpg|A premiere schedule listing the episode with writer/storyboarder credits Tomorrow's the day.png|Ending board for the commercial. To return to "A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig" and read the full episode summary, click here. Category:Episode galleries